peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig 3
Peppa Pig 3 is a 2012 film. It was released in both Asia and USA on January 19, 2012. It was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on June 5, 2012. Transcript Teaser Trailer (Released June 30, 2011) * (Peppa appears in zero gravity) * Peppa: Hello there! I am sorry that you are here. But we are going to the woods and help finding Suzy, Pedro, and Danny. * (Peppa Pig 2 logo appears) * Peppa: What is the matter? * (Peppa drops the number 3 and the number 2 goes away) * Peppa: Why? We did not do it? * (The 3D logo appears) * Peppa: Oops! I forgot something. * (January 19, 2012 logo appears in every movie trailer; January 20, 2012 logo appears in YouTube Movies) * Peppa: That's perfect. Theatrical Trailer (Released September 8, 2011) * (Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramonut Picutres, Toho Productions, Pathe Pictures, Picturehouse and Paramount Vantage logo) * (Spyglass Entertainment, Columbia Pictures, Tristar Pictures, Republic Pictures, ABC Family, First Look Entertainment, Pixar Animation Studios, Metro Goldwyn Mayer and RKO Pictures logo) * (Imagine Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney Pictures, Scott Free Productions, HBO, Orion Pictures, Summit Entertainment, Touchstone Pictures, The Ladd Company, Outside Pictures, Digital Factory and Screen Media logo) * Announcer: On January 19th. ("On January 20th." on YouTube Movies) * (Bird's eye view of Times Square) * Announcer: Get ready for... * (Toshiba Vision with 2011 sign) * Announcer: the big distance... * (Times Square Coca-Cola sign) * Announcer: For life! * (The tree falls on Suzy as he laughs while landing on The Playgroup) * Suzy: Baa! Here I am! * Peppa: Suzy, Pedro, and Danny, it's you! * Peppa: When we go to the portal, we need our problems fixed. * Announcer: He's comes to life. * Peppa: Suzy, Danny, and Pedro, wait! * Evil Villains: No plastic surgery needed. * Suzy: Aww, Awkward. * Announcer: From left... * Peppa: Problem solved! (Giving high five to Suzy, Pedro, and Danny) * Announcer: To right! * Peppa: No plastic surgery, no vocal cords, no singing. * Pedro and Danny: Peppa, please don't get plastic surgery! * Evil Villains: Hold on tight! * Peppa, Pedro and Danny: It's not good! * Evil Villains: 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Blast off! * (Evil Villains launch a rocket, after launching a rocket, then explodes) * Peppa, Suzy, Pedro, and Danny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * (Peppa, Suzy, Pedro, and Danny punches the Evil Villains) * Peppa: Got you! * (Peppa Pig 3 logo appears) * Announcer: Peppa Pig 3! * (The 3D logo appears) * Announcer: In 3D! * Peppa: Hello you! It's me! Peppa! * Ant: Hello! My name is Ant! * (Peppa punches Ant on the back) * Ant: Ouch! My back! * Peppa: Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! I am stupid! * Ant: Stop hurting me and make a black hole for the evil villains. * (January 19, 2012 logo appears; January 20, 2012 logo appears in YouTube Movies) Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies